


One More Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Chin: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Mpreg, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Boys get one more surprise, Chin is pregnant this time, & he handles it very well, He hopes that his lovers will handle it better, Do they?, Are they happy?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the last one of my "Steve/Danny/Chin" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



*Summary: The Boys get one more surprise, Chin is pregnant this time, & he handles it very well, He hopes that his lovers will handle it better, Do they?, Are they happy?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last one of my "Steve/Danny/Chin" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a normal day around the Five-O HQ, & paperwork was being done, so they wouldn't have to worry about it interferring with other cases, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, was coming out of his office, & he was going straight to the smart table, to check out some leads, that his C.I. gave him, He was making it half way, when suddenly, He felt dizzy, & went to his knees.

 

"Whoa !, Chin, Are you ok ?", Commander Steve McGarrett asked with concern, as soon as he reached his lover's side, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Officer Kono Kalakaua were there moments later. "Speak to us, Cuz", the Hawaiian Beauty said, as she was worried about her older cousin, The Blond said, "Maybe, If you lay down on Steve's comfy new couch, You will feel better", & he looked at his lover, who smiled, & said with a nod, "Great idea, Danno", The Two Men helped their lover up, & Kono was right there behind them, & getting things to make Chin feel better, & more comfortable.

 

A few minutes later, Chin said, "I don't know what happened, I've been feeling like this for the couple of weeks, I am sorry", Steve handed him a bottle of water, & said, "Don't be sorry, I think the stress of the weeks, & the case got to you, Are you ok now, Love ?", The Handsome Lieutenant smiled, & nodded, saying, "Much Better", Kono said with emotion, "You got to take good care of yourself, Cousin, We need you", "I got some of that Italian Wedding Soup, Interested ?", Danny said, as he was trying to get his lover to eat something.

 

Chin's face lit up, "Perfect, I need something light right now", He explained, Danny reheated some of the soup up, while Steve makes an appointment to for Chin to see his doctor, & he told his lover, who had no problem with going, He needed to get a physical done anyway, The Three Members of Five-O kept their love one company, while he ate.

 

It was time for the appointment that afternoon, Kono said that she can handle HQ, & added, "Just take care of my cousin", Steve & Danny gave her their word, & they headed for the doctor's office, who also specializes in male pregnancies, They just want to have their bases cover, & they hope that another child will be born to them, cause they want a complete family of three kids, The Couple is keeping their fingers crossed.

 

Dr. Miller was running his tests, & reassured the three men that everything is fine so far, but it did not calm the men, as they were waiting for him to be done, The Physician smiled, as he finished the last test, & said, "It was just as you suspected, Chin-Ho, Congratulations, You are 16 weeks pregnant, You are having a little girl", The Three Men were just speechless, & then thanked their doctor, & left.

 

When they got in the car, Danny & Steve had their sly looks on their faces, The Loudmouth Detective got his pants undone, while the Five-O Commander just undid his shirt, & they went to work on pleasuring their lover. Chin lets out a moan, & said, "Please", Danny & Steve would not deny their lover anything, so they made sure that he had the most pleasurable experience possible. The Hawaiian Lieutenant got his payback, when he attacked his lover's cocks, & bodies, they composed themselves, & cleaned themselves up, then headed for HQ.

 

When they told Kono their big news, they were so happy for them, "We got to celebrate & tell Gracie, that she is getting another sister", The Former New Jersey said with a smile, "I am gonna tell her, on the way to pick her up for dinner", Steve smiled, & the seal replied exclaiming, "Here we go again, Another Addition to our family !", Chin said with a nod, "Yep, It's a good thing, that we didn't lose our skills, after Serenity is born", They hooked arms, & they all went out to get Grace, & headed for the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** Hotel, to celebrate being a family, & have fun.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
